Crazy driving
by JennyLovesU
Summary: Steve's crazy driving gets them in trouble..again. One-shot. No slash, just friendship


**Another one-shot of Danny and Steve. Steve and his crazy driving gets them in trouble..again. **

Even though Danny trusted his partner a lot, he was screaming and yelling at him and feared for his life while they raced through the streets. Steve could drive pretty well, but it wouldn't be the first time they would crash because of his crazy driving. But in spite of Danny's screaming Steve didn't go less fast. Just like the suspect they were chasing, he stepped on the gas and didn't hold back.

'Danny! Stop screaming!' Steve shouted, cursing the next second for almost missing a turn. Danny gasped as he shifted uneasily in his seat.

'Then stop driving like a lunatic! Do you want me to get killed?' he yelled back. A few shots were fired at them from the car in front of them, but they all missed them.

'Dammit McGarret, I don't want to die here on this stupid island!' Danny shouted. Steve didn't reply. He was too busy focusing on the road, which now made a faint turn to the right. They had left the town behind them, and Steve relaxed a little; now the chance of hurting innocent people had decreased. The road went uphill, and ran next to the water. Steve saw Danny swallow and grab the door handle tight. The one thing he hated more than anything was water, and Steve knew this very well.

'Keep your eyes on the road!' Danny's scared and angry voice cut through his thoughts and brought him back to real life. The road had changed into a dirt road, which Danny no longer called a road, and this time Steve agreed. It had rocks everywhere that made it harder to drive, and Steve cursed again.

'Oh god, why did I step into the car with you? You always cause me trouble!' Danny groaned, more talking to himself than to Steve.

'I'm not always causing trouble,' he reacted angry.

'Yes you do! When I'm with you I get shot, or kidnapped, or beaten up. Or we crash with a helicopter, or we crash with my car. Speaking of which, I had to get repaired 12 times now because of your careless driving!' Steve glanced at Danny again.

'That's because you never shut up and I can't concentrate!' he replied.

'Because I won't shut up? How is that..Steve, watch out!' Danny suddenly pointed to something in front of them, but even before Steve had realized it was a large rock, the left front tire hit it, which made the car uncontrollably. Steve desperately tried to keep the car on the road and hit the brakes, but they had too much speed. Now the right tire hit a rock which sent them straight to the edge of the road. Steve heard Danny scream something just before the car hit the water.

Steve didn't know how long he had been unconscious, but figured it couldn't have been that long since the car hadn't sunk completely. His ears were ringing and he felt lightheaded. He tasted blood and noticed his nose was bleeding from the impact of his face and the airbag. He let out a groan and felt his head. He immediately checked the rest of his body for injuries, but felt relieved when he couldn't find them. A groan on his right made him realize Danny was in the car too. He pushed the airbags down so he could see his partner. He had blood running down his face too, but not from his nose, which made alarm bells go off inside Steve's head.

'Danny?' There was no response and Steve touched his arm to wake him up. They had to get out of the car quickly, now that it was still possible. Steve already felt his feet were getting wet. Apparently, Danny felt the same and it woke him up.

'S-steve? Oooh my head,' he groaned. His hands went for his head and he was shocked to find blood on them. He blinked a few times and looked to his left.

'I'm here buddy. Are you okay?' Danny didn't answer but blinked a few times again. This concerned Steve. He knew how serious concussions could be and knew all the symptoms of it. Not being able to keep your eyes open was one of them. He turned Danny's head and looked at the cut just above his right eyebrow. It was pretty deep and the blood ran down Danny's face. It was obvious he had a concussion.

'Danny? We need to get out of the car now. We'll go on my mark okay?' Danny nodded, winced because it hurt, and then saw they were surrounded by water.

'Steve..where are we? Why is there water..all around us?' His voice trembled and he was obviously panicking even though he tried his best not to show it. Steve unfastened his and Danny's seatbelt. Danny grabbed his arm.

'Steve?'

'We fell into the water, but we'll be fine, you hear me? I'm not going to let you drown. But you have to trust me, and we have to get out of the car right now, okay?' Danny didn't let go of his arm, but nodded, immediately regretting that when his head started to hurt more. He blinked again, and stared at the water nervously.

'On my mark, 3..2..1..go!' Steve opened his window and while the water was flooding in, he pushed himself out. He turned around and hoped to see Danny next to him, but he only saw the roof of the car slowly disappearing into the water. He waited some seconds, but Danny didn't show up on the surface. Steve swam to his side of the car and dove, the cold water and salt stinging in his eyes. He saw Danny having trouble with getting out of the window, and he quickly took his friend at his waist and pulled him out. Danny clung on to him while they struggled to get to the surface. Danny inhaled the fresh air greedily when they did. His head was spinning and his grip on Steve's shoulders tightened.

'I got you buddy, I got you,' Steve said, grabbing Danny too. He looked around. He had to find a place where they could swim to and get out of the water. It was pretty cold and he could feel Danny shivering already. His eyes scanned the wall they had just fell off, and suddenly saw a ledge. It wasn't big, but big enough for the two of them, and they could work their way up from there on. It was quite far away, and Steve would normally have no problems with swimming there, but now he had to help Danny who couldn't swim at all. It would take up double as much strength as usual, and a lot longer before they would reach it, but it seemed to be the only option.

'Steve..' Steve felt how Danny laid his head on his shoulder and heard the whisper.

'What's wrong? Does your head hurt?' Steve nearly missed the answer since it was being whispered again.

'Yes... I don't think..I can stay awake.. much longer..' Danny let Steve's right shoulder go and let his arm fall besides him, but Steve grabbed his arm.

'No Danny! Stay with me, I've seen a ledge and we can make it there, but you have to stay with me okay?' Danny groaned and swallowed.

'Stop asking me…so much questions,' he mumbled. He paused for a minute, then added:

'My head..is killing..me….I can't..' After that, his whole body went limp. Steve cursed. It barely made a difference to a conscious Danny; he'd still be the only one being able to swim, but it worried him because now he knew Danny was in need of a hospital, and fast. He held Danny close to him and started to swim to the ledge he had spotted. It was more difficult than he'd expected; Danny's head occasionally sank under water so Steve had to watch him all the time and the cold water made him feel tired quickly. It wouldn't take long before his muscles would start to protest, since he already felt the muscles in his legs pull a bit. If he'd get cramps they had little to no chance of surviving. Danny groaned, slowly regaining conscious again. Steve didn't stop to check on his friend but kept on swimming. He remembered what Danny had said in the car.

'_**Oh god, why did I step into the car with you? You always cause me trouble!'**_

Steve gritted his teeth. Danny hadn't lied. And because of his carelessness this time, they had been thrown into the sea, Danny with a bad concussion. He hadn't paid attention to the road for one moment, and that moment had been enough to cause the accident. It was his fault!

'I'm so sorry Danny,' Steve whispered. Danny, who still had his eyes closed even though Steve could have sworn he had heard him mumble things as sign that he was conscious, didn't give a reply and remained limp in his arms. The ledge wasn't so far away anymore, but Steve wondered how long he had been swimming. His arms were tired of holding his friend so tight, his legs were tired of swimming and his whole body felt numb because of the cold water. He began to feel lightheaded again and closed his eyes for a moment. It was great to not swim and he felt like he could fall asleep any moment. He could feel his whole body relax and the grip on his partner loosened. He just wanted to rest…

'S-Steve!' A raspy, hoarse voice snapped him out of his trance. He quickly opened his eyes. Blue eyes stared back at him. He felt Danny's strong arms around him and noticed he wasn't the one keeping them surfaced, Danny was.

'Steve, please stay awake,' he said helplessly. Steve blinked at him confused for a moment. Did he almost fall asleep just now?

'Steve..' Now it was a soft whimper and barely audible, and Steve saw Danny's eyes were closing again.

'Danno! Come on buddy, we're almost there! I'm sorry I was letting you down for a second, I will not do that again!' Danny's lips curled into a smile.

'Wow..you said sorry,' he mumbled, causing Steve to grin as well.

'And I'm sure you want to remind me often of it, so we have to get to the ledge now, okay?' Danny mumbled something that sounded like confirmation, so Steve started to swim again. This time, Danny tried to help by kicking with his legs, and though it barely made a difference, they finally reached the ledge. Steve pushed Danny on it and then pulled himself up right next to his partner. He noticed Danny was on the edge of passing out, so he quickly checked his head.

'Hey Steve..' Steve touched the cut to stop the bleeding and Danny winced. He could hear sirens coming closer and realized Chin and Kono would check on them if they didn't respond for 30 minutes which ofcourse they hadn't because the car was sinking. Steve let out a sigh of relieve.

'What did you want to say?' Danny cleared his throat.

'I told you you keep getting me in trouble.' Steve grimaced.

'I'm sorry babe, I..' Danny chuckled and groaned after that.

'I wasn't finished talking, zip it.' Steve closed his mouth and looked at his partner, who now stared back at him with his blue eyes.

'You get me in trouble often..but you get me out of it as well. Thanks Steve.' He smiled. Steve grinned.

'Any time buddy, any time.' Danny closed his eyes again, but before slipping away again he mumbled:

'But next time, I'm driving.'


End file.
